All She Hates
by Fairady
Summary: There are many reasons for Hanabi to hate Hinata, but this is the one that burns the most. Yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own, and I think it's better that way.

Warnings: Creative uses of jutsus, semi-public alley sex, and some yuri. Or het. Depends on how you look at it. The back button is your friend if you don't like that stuff.

Notes: An anonymous request from the Naruto Kink Meme. Sexy no Jutsu!Naruto/Hinata, public sex, and Hanabi voyeur. I know, I teased with this, but I liked getting into Hanabi's mind more than writing Naruto and Hinata getting it on.

All She Hates  
by Fairady

-

-

Hanabi's nails bite into the wood of the table she's sitting at, the only sign she'll give that she isn't looking at anything inside the slightly crowded tea house. She refuses to allow her face to show that she's looking into the almost empty alley behind her, watching the couple pressed close against the brick wall.

The couple has done this before. There is no other explanation for the ease and utter lack of embarrassment. It's Hinata after all. The wrong look makes her blush and stammer. Granted, she's blushing and stammering right now, but that has more to do with the way Naruto's hand is moving under her skirt than anything else. Or maybe it's the way Naruto, a very female Naruto, is opening his tight shirt and pushing his breasts into Hinata's face.

It's scandalous. It's beyond scandalous! Bad enough that Hinata was a disgrace to the clan, and passed over as heir for Hanabi. Worse still in that, despite her father forbidding it, she chose the village reject as a lover. This was just-

Splinters of wood pricked at the sensitive skin under Hanabi's nails. She could see reddish dust gathering under Hinata's nails as she clawed at the wall, then lifted her skirt and sank down onto a nearby crate. Naruto grinned slyly, an oddly alluring smile when made with fuller lips darkened with red paint. Hinata was wearing nothing underneath that skirt. Naruto's smile grew as he --she, he, she-- sank to her knees, her now delicate looking hands spreading Hinata's thighs apart.

A man walks by the alley opening, and Hanabi unconsciously freezes. They're in public! If anyone were to see- It's difficult to remind herself to relax, to remind herself that what Hinata is doing no longer matters to the clan. It was a scandal just waiting to be found, but it wasn't one that would effect them.

Hinata arches, her head falling back, and mouth opening on what looks like a full-throated moan. Naruto has a hand buried in Hinata, which is moving slowly and making Hinata jerk. Her other hand is under her own skirt hiking it up just enough to show a glimpse of what hides underneath. Naruto licks her lips and Hinata shudders as she moves in closer. It's too close for Hanabi to see what she does but Hinata's shriek is loud enough to be heard inside.

There is only one other shinobi inside, and he is engrossed in writing a report. The few civilians that hear only glance up at the door before returning to their conversations. Hanabi can only see part of the street outside, but no one appears to investigate the noise.

Both of Hinata's hands are fisted in Naruto's hair pulling her closer as she writhes. Hinata stiffens abruptly, her second scream is louder and almost sounds like a name. If Naruto shouts anything, it's thankfully muffled.

The other shinobi has finally taken notice, and is looking at the window that looks out over the alley. Some of the civilians are starting to talk. It won't take much for someone to get up and look, and then it's just a matter of time before someone will start telling stories.

A splinter draws blood as Hanabi clenches her hands, she doesn't feel the pain at all. Naruto stands up and drapes herself over Hinata, there's an unmistakable looseness in her body. Hanabi can't see her lips as she whispers something against Hinata's ear. She laughs though and takes Naruto's hand as soon as they've both fixed their clothes. Neither one of them pays one bit of attention to the stares they draw as they enter the street and walk away. Their forms are blocked from Hanabi's sight by a running girl.

Moegi slides into the seat opposite Hanabi slightly flushed and out of breath. The girl spouts apologies and excuses even as she sits. Her eyes flicker a little too much, and the flush stays just a little too long. It's not much, but it's just enough to start stories. Hanabi impatiently waves the excuses away and lays out money for her drink. "Let's go."

Moegi says nothing as they walk out and past the alley. She almost says something when Hanabi deliberately avoids her reaching hand though, but quickly bites her lip. The stupid girl is too nervous and jumpy. It's painfully obvious that they will never be able to go out in public again. Not without anyone finding out, and that is something that Hanabi cannot allow to happen.

Hinata might be scandalous, but that was alright. She wasn't the heir anymore, she could be as scandalous as she wanted. Hanabi couldn't though, and that burns more than anything.

-

-


End file.
